custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Way
This is Jaggedthorn's very first full-on backstory. Ironically it centers on a large villain within his story. A shadow matoran who came to have the power he now wields. And the reason why he's so full of hatred. Story Prologue Within a dark room layed a shadow matoran surrounded by six beings, all circling him. Two seemed hesistant with how he was captured. While another two of the biomechanics circling the matoran were confused with whether this way of the matoran captured seemed wise or not. The shadow matoran seemed to show signs of boredom and impatience, itching to know what on earth the six biomechanics planned on doing with him. He couldn't take it anymore. "What in the entire Solis Magna System do you want with me?" Sounding irritated among the silence, something he was not accustom to. "Are you planning to make me squeal, cause Im not sure it this would help–" He was cut off as he felt the moisture from his throat leave him, although it wasn't enough to make him choke, it stopped his chatter, with him coughing excessively to restore moisture. The largest of them all, although didn't shows signs of leadership obviously was in charge of the interrogation. The warden seemed like a hulking rahi, yet too alien to even be native to either of Spherus Magna or Circui Magna. "I'll be asking the questions here, Matoran." Saying the last word with an unusual sour taste to it. "We are not here to learn of your weaknesses, your strength, desires, and any other blasted things that might be going on in that head of yours," He hissed, poking his mask, a hordika that was standing behind him immediately intervene, perhapes in fear his friend would've ripped the shadow matoran to pieces. Suprisingly he seemed to keep his rahi-like emotions under control as he spoke to their prisoner. "listen, Estrwen, you could be dodging a lot of bullets here if you would tell us why you want to kill our friend here so badly." The hordika pointed towards a Toa of Plantlife whom showed signs of pity, for the shadow matoran. Estrwen craned his neck, snorting as he looked towards the very toa whom he desired to kill so badly. "And why should I explain everything to you?" Estrwen questioned. Showing signs that he completely forgotten the position he was in. A split later he realized his mistake as the hordika grinned at him. "Why? Well if you want to know the answer towards your question, I got an Alien and a Visorak behind me who would gladly answer," The Hordika said pointing towards the large rahi-like biomechanic along with a mutated-looking visorak. In both their strange eyes showed pure rage. Estrwen swallowed a large gulp of air in response imagining how merciless the two would strike at him. He didn't even know how they would strike at him. "F-fine then, tell the two Toa over there to come over, I-I will explain. But I promise all of you will be on my hit-list." Estrwen said, he couldn't helped being arrogant the feeling has been with him since he last remembered, which was when Karda Nui still existed, a long time ago indeed. He observed how the Toa stood ready to listen, the hordika and the dark hunter did a similar thing, just in a more impatient fashion, and for the alien and visorak, they weren't paying attention at all. Just looking around the room. Estrwen heaved a sign, knowning his rescuers were going to have to find another way to get him out of this hell hole. Although quite patient, the Toa of PlantLife knew some of his other comrades wouldn't be happy with the large pause the Shadow Matoran is making, "C'mon now, we don't have all day." He showed in a gester to bid the shadow matoran to start, pointing towards his true danger. Estrwen gave a sign, knowing not to argue with such odds. "Fine then, gather around my captors! I will tell you my story, and hopefullygetoutofthisplaceandkillyouwretchtoaofplantlife. Just in case your wondering I tend to... babble! Yes, babble. Hehe," Estrwen said hurridly. Four of the beings stared at him, confused if he was trying to rush an introduction or say some sort of code to anyone that might be nearby. "Ooooh... kaaaay..." The dark hunter said akwardly moving his legs side to side. Estrwen gave a huge sign as he calmed himself, trying to stop any aggressive tendencies that might show themselves again. "I remembered what caused it all to happen, I lived on Karda Nui then, before the reformation... it was during a time I wouldn't have enjoyed if I was my old self... the makuta and their shadow leeches, ah it seemed like it was yesterday I was adventuring away form my village." Estrwen explained. "Just get on with it already," The alien spoke to Estrwen's suprised, thinking he might've been paying attention to his surroundings more than to the story, only realizing he was somehow doing both in an equal matter. "Okay, okay I will do it much more... formally, like a chronicler of something." Chapter 1 It was on Karda Nui when such events occured, during the time I was still an Av-Matoran, our villages were under constant attack by invading makuta and their shadow leeches, we all took forms of other kinds of matoran, I decided to resemble a Ta-Matoran, the makuta saw through our deceit, thankfully the Toa came helping to protect us from such invasion while on their own mission at the same time. The reason I'm even thanking them is without such events, I would've never had become as I am now. I like my new self afterall. Many of us tried to search for way to restore our friends who turned into shadow matoran, there was a rumor going around about an ancient enormous rahi who could do this, although at the time it was false it brought us to something completely different. A little group of us, consisting of 8 Av-matoran decided to venture to such a destination, unsure if such a location even existed. "Man this is tough, leaving the village instead of protecting it, it just... doesn't feel right..." An Av-Matoran, named Jwoyek said. We were all climbing down a make-shift ladder towards the protodermis swamps, bringing few boats with us, due to our numbers. "Cheer up Jwoyek!" Another Av-Matoran, named Fopesa shouted. Slapping Jwoyek's back as he entered the boats. "What we're doing is going to help a lot of Av-Matoran, they... they are friends afterall..." We all looked down at our feet remembering some of our closest friends, turning into such horrid abominations called shadow matoran, automatically becoming our enemies. As I shook my head, I took a paddle. "Well guys," I stated. "We won't TBC... Category:Stories